


you kissed on sidewalks

by piercifers



Series: you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, kissing... on a sidewalk/a parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Marcus loves Lucifer too much to wait until they're home to kiss him.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	you kissed on sidewalks

Marcus put the last of the groceries in the trunk of the car, closing it before turning his attention to Lucifer, who was at that point growing visibly impatient… or rather he was only visibly impatient to Marcus and his trained eye when it came to his husband. 

A warm feeling spread through Marcus' body as he looked at Lucifer, Marcus finding himself more and more in love with Lucifer every single day, and he took a moment to admire his husband and all the ways he was trying to hide just how bored and restless he was, 

(such as the way his head was turned so that he could watch the people who came into the store as well as the ones who were leaving, all while effortlessly giving Marcus the most beautiful profile known to man as that look served as both a way to conceal his displeasure but also as a distraction for his husband.)

but also the ways he was giving himself away. 

(through the look in his eyes, distant as if he was deep into thought and yet so very present. He was also tapping his fingers on the cart, both waiting but also expectant, and that simple gesture sent chills down Marcus' back.)

Normally he wouldn't do that. Normally he wouldn't take a moment for himself. Normally he wouldn't leave his husband waiting, both because he couldn't stand the thought of Lucifer being anything but pleased at all times, but also because he knew better. 

But despite that, he took a moment. He needed a moment. He needed to admire his husband and his perfect, breathtakingly beautiful side profile. He needed a moment to let it all soak in. And from the change in Lucifer's gaze and the fact that Lucifer was now looking at him, Marcus could tell that Lucifer didn't mind the slight delay. 

He smiled at that, leaning over the cart to kiss Lucifer as both a loving gesture and a silent promise that he was now going to have Marcus’ full and undivided attention. 

Lucifer grinned into the kiss, reaching over and running his fingers along Marcus' cheek before pulling him closer. Marcus sighed against Lucifer's lips, in that moment feeling like his life was the sweetest of dreams come true, and he reached over the cart, resting his hand on top of Lucifer’s. 

His grip on Lucifer’s hand was firm, certain. Just as certain as he was of his love for Lucifer, a love so big that it filled him to the brim and then some. He ran his thumb across Lucifer’s knuckles, his touch gentle like the kiss he placed in the corner of Lucifer’s mouth.

He then pressed another kiss on Lucifer’s lips but before he could press another Lucifer leaned back, a grin spreading across his face and a mischievous spark appearing in his eyes. Lucifer didn’t need to say a word for Marcus to understand that trivial things such as the groceries they just bought or lunch would be the last things they would concern themselves with once they made it home. 

Marcus also didn’t need to say a single word to ask Lucifer for another kiss, the way he held onto Lucifer’s hand doing all the talking for him. Lucifer understood Marcus’ silent plea right away and he immediately obliged, giving Marcus one sweet and loving kiss. He then flashed him one brilliant smile before walking away, leaving Marcus stranded and needing more.


End file.
